


Aime moi

by Elyssa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyssa/pseuds/Elyssa
Summary: Une menace, encore une, vient d’être lancé, mais cette fois, c’est contre Harry Potter qu’elle est émise. Drago Malfoy est alors charger de retrouver Potter et de le garder en vie, mais que faire quand le sauveur lui-même, décide de vous mettre dans son lit ?





	Aime moi

**Author's Note:**

> Texte écrit en français.

Disclamer : Le monde d’Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m’appartiennent.  
Mot de l’auteur : Ceci est une fiction à chapitre unique. Un MM donc pour ceux qui n’aime pas, il y a la petite croix en haut à droite, pour les autres, bonne lecture.  


En mémoire de ceux qui ont combattu et nous ont quitté.

Albus Dumbledore  
Hermione Granger  
Neville Londubat  
Luna Lovegood  
Rémus Lupin  
Rogue Severus  
Molly Weasley  
Arthur Weasley  
Charlie Weasley  
Fred Weasley  
George Weasley  
Ronald Weasley  
Ginevra Weasley

Je sais que se sont ses noms qui retiennes son attention. Il vient ici une fois par semaine et passe des heures à regarder cette pierre, dernière mémoire de ceux qui ont péris pendant la grande guerre. Certains dont les corps ont été détruit, n’ont même pas pu avoir de tombe, ou d’autres comme Granger, qui n’ayant plus de famille, n’avait aucun endroit ou reposer et se retrouve donc dans ce cimetière improvisé. Mais tous, ou presque, ont leurs noms sur cette pierre commémorative.  
Je m’approche doucement, sans un bruit, je ne sais s’il m’entend, mais je m’en fou et s’il m’entend, le balafré le cache bien. Potty ne fait pas de bruit, mais ses yeux sont humides et rougit d’avoir trop pleuré. Je soupire silencieusement et attire son attention.  
\- Potter ?!  
\- Allez-vous en.  
J’aimerais bien.  
\- Non pas que j’apprécie ta compagnie Potter, mais je suis chargé de veiller sur toi.  
Potter tourne la tête vers moi et hausse un sourcil à ma vue.  
\- Malfoy ?! Toi… garde du corps… pas de chance, murmure-t-il.  
Pas de chance pour qui ? Pour lui ou pour moi ? Mais il se prend pour qui le balafré.  
\- Écoute Potter, ça ne me plaît pas plus qu’à toi, mais on m’a attribué ta sécurité et je ne faillis jamais à ma mission.  
Potty ricane. Je rêve, le balafré se moque de moi. Je vais lui montrer moi… mais d’ailleurs, pourquoi le tout-puissant-sauveur-du-monde aurait-il besoin d’un garde du corps ? Potter se lève et me fixe de ses yeux verts si enivrant (enivrant ? Sérieusement ? J’ai vraiment pensé ça ?).  
\- Bonne chance Malfoy, il t’en faudra.  
Et là devant moi, Potter a disparu. Ce salaud à transplanté et m’a laissé en plan dans ce cimetière. Il a de la chance que je doive le protéger, car sinon, je le tuerais bien moi-même.

… … ...

\- Toi !  
Mon index posé sur la poitrine du sauveur, je lui jette mon regard le plus noir et mauvais que j’ai en réserve.  
\- Moi ? Me répond un Potty tout sourire.  
Mais qu’est-ce que je crois, Potter à tuer le Lord Noir, pourquoi aurait-il peur d’un blond maigrichon et hautain ? Et je l’amuse en plus. D’un mouvement d’épaule, je pousse Potter et entre dans son appartement.  
\- Vas-y te gêne pas Malfoy.  
Un seul coup d’œil à la pièce et je me fige sur place. Le décor de la pièce est sobre, sans vie, inexistant. Les murs sont d’un marron horrible, le sol une moquette vert foncé encore plus horrible. Pour tout meuble, le salon comprend un vieux canapé, un fauteuil à l’allure potable (et encore), une table de salon en bois, et un petit objet carré.  
\- C’est quoi ça ?  
Je pointe du doigt l’objet en question.  
\- Une télé Malfoy.  
\- Une télé ça ? Tu te moque de moi Potter ? Une télé c’est grand et plat et argenté et non pas petit, marron et en bois.  
Le saint sauveur me regarde perplexe et hausse un sourcil.  
\- Toi, Drago Malfoy, tu connais les écrans plats ? Attention, mesdames et messieurs, le ciel va nous tomber sur la tête, ricane-t-il.  
\- Je ne suis pas idiot non plus.  
Potter s’adosse contre le mur et croise les bras, tout en me fixant.  
\- Non, bien sûr, dit-il en soupirant.  
Potter se redresse et va s’enfermer dans une pièce. Ça voulait dire quoi ça ? On m’a ordonné de protéger le sauveur, pas de rassurer son ego (non, mais franchement). J’essaye de ne pas y penser et continu mon inspection. La cuisine attenante au salon et un peu plus meublé que l’autre pièce, mais pas plus accueillante. Il n’y a aucune décoration nulle part, pas même une photo ou une plante. Comment Saint Potty peut vivre dans un endroit aussi sordide ? Autre que le salon et la cuisine américaine, il n’y a que trois autres portes dans l’appartement, une donne sur une salle de bain, une autre sur des toilettes et la troisième, doit être celle de la chambre de Potter. Ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir dormir dans le canapé, mais hors de question que moi, Drago Malfoy, je dorme dans cette immondice. Et si je dois vivre avec lui le temps de sa protection, hors de question de vivre dans ce… cette chose qui sert d’appartement à Potter (je suis un Malfoy tout de même, j’ai de la classe), si on peut appeler ça un appartement.  
En plus, Potter m’a lâché comme ça, pour s’enfermer dans sa chambre. Crétin de Potty. Il faut qu’on parle tous les deux. Qu’on mette au point les formalités pour la garde rapprochée. Salazar, une fois que tout ça, est terminé, je vais tuer mon meilleur ami Blaise, pour le sale coup qu’il m’a joué. Je me dirige vers la porte de la chambre, l’ouvre à la volé (afin de jeter ma colère à la figure de Potter) et me retrouve face à un spectacle incroyable. Potter à demi-nu devant son lit. Son corps musclé par sept années de Quidditch est superbe, quoiqu’un peu trop maigre. La bosse dans son boxer qui démontre un engin plus que bien fournit par la nature. Perdu dans la contemplation de ce corps sexy que j’ai rêvé pendant des années, je n’ai pas vu que Potter c’était figé et me jetait un regard froid.  
\- Dégage Malfoy.  
Je sors et referme la porte, complètement paniqué. Par Merlin, comment peut-il encore me faire de l’effet ? Après quatre ans, je croyais enfin en avoir fini avec ce fantasme, il faut croire que je mettais tromper. Bon sang, saint Potter m’excite plus qu’aucun autre mec ne l’a fait auparavant. Il faut que j’arrête d’y penser, Potter lui, ne pense pas à moi de cette façon. La seule fois où il l’a fait, était une erreur pour lui.

… … ...

(Flash-back)

\- Laisse tomber Malfoy, c’était juste une erreur.  
J’attrape Potter par le bras et le plaque contre le mur.  
\- Une erreur, Potter ? Une erreur ? Tu viens, tu me baise et tu me dis que c’était une erreur ? Tu me prends pour qui Potter, ton exutoire ?  
\- Exactement, crache-t-il d’une voix dure. Laisse tomber Malfoy de toute façon, ça ne se reproduira pas.  
Et Potter s’en va, me laissant seul au milieu de la nuit. Je prends mes jambes à mon cou et m’enfuie vers la tour d’astronomie. Je ne vois plus ce qui me retient maintenant. J’ai laissé Potter m’approcher cette nuit à cause des sentiments que j’ai pour lui, mais c’était une erreur. Je l’aime. Merlin que je l’aime, mais jamais lui ne m’aimera. J’arrive en haut de la tour et me place juste devant la grande ouverture qui sert de fenêtre.  
« Tu me prends pour qui Potter, ton exutoire ? »  
« Exactement »  
Ce mot. Rien que ce mot me dégoutte. Et la façon dont il l’a dit. Merlin et Salazar m’en sont témoin. Harry me hait. Les larmes coulent sur mon visage, depuis combien de temps ? Peut-être depuis le début, qui sait ? Pas moi et je m’en fou. Je m’approche du bord. Un pas. Deux pas. Je ne m’arrête pas. Plus rien ne me retient. J’ai déjà tout perdu. Ma famille, mes amis et maintenant, mon amour. Alors que je m’apprête à sauter, des bras me ceinturent et me tire en arrière. Potter ? Non, Potter ne prendrait jamais la peine de me courir après, mais les bras musclés couleur chocolat qui me retiennes, je sais à qui ils appartiennes. Le seul ami qu’il me reste, Blaise Zabini.  
\- Ne fait pas ça Drago. Ne meurt pas pour lui. Il n’en vaut pas la peine.  
Je m’enferme dans les bras de mon meilleur ami et pleure encore et encore. Je pleure mes parents, je pleure mes amis, mais par-dessus tout, je pleure Potter.

(Fin du flash-back)

… … ...

J’ai pleuré longtemps ce jour-là. Mon meilleur ami m’a consolé sans me juger, le lendemain, nos affaires étaient prêtes et nous avons quitté Poudlard en milieu d’année. Un an après, Blaise ouvrait une agence de sécurité. Il m’a pris pour associé et depuis quatre ans, on partage une maison et travaillons ensemble.

… … ...

\- Il est hors de questions que je dorme dans cette horreur.  
\- T’a cas pas y dormir, y a un lit derrière cette porte.  
\- Ah oui, on voit bien là Saint Potter, toujours prêt à venir en aide à son prochain. Et il compte dormir où le Potter, dans le canapé ? Je ne serais pas un bon garde du corps si je te laissais faire ça.  
\- On a qu’à partager le lit, dit-il en haussant les épaules.  
Je repose ma tasse sur la table et observe Potty qui évite mon regard.  
\- Tu veux qu’on partage le même lit ?  
\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois, dit-il en rougissant.  
\- Pour ce que ça a donné la dernière fois, désolé, mais je préfère passer mon tour.  
Je récupère la tasse et la porte à mes lèvres.  
\- Laisse tomber, lâche-t-il mécontent  
\- C’est vrai que laisser tomber, ça tu sais le faire, hein Potter ?  
\- Tu veux dire quoi par-là ?  
\- Tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne Potter. Je repose la tasse et me lève du fauteuil. Maintenant désolé, mais je dois m’occuper des protection autours de ton immeuble. Ne sort pas de l’appartement et ne laisse personne entrer.  
Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et sort de l’appartement. Je sais c’est lâche, mais comme tout le monde le dit, les Malfoy sont des lâches.

… … ...

Huit jours que je suis chez Potter, il ne sort pas, ne voit personne, même sa vie priver est inexistante. Le premier jour, j’ai changé ce qui servait de canapé à Potty contre un plus confortable. Ça n’a pas eu l’air de le déranger, au contraire, il passe ses journées à si prélasser. Je me suis amusé à modifier son intérieur pour voir sa réaction, mais rien. J’ai changé la drôle de télé contre une plus belle et plus grande, pas de réaction, monsieur le sauveur trouve que c’est mieux pour regarder les matchs de Quidditch. J’ai changé la table basse et le fauteuil, toujours pas de réaction. Je me suis attaqué aux meubles de cuisine et aux électro-machin-chose, là encore, toujours pas de réaction. Bon, au moins ma cuisine lui plaît, moi qui le trouvait trop maigre, il reprend du poids.  
Le sixième jour, j’en ai eu marre de rester à rien faire, monsieur Potter confortablement installé dans le canapé, j’ai changé ses horribles murs marrons en arabesque noir sur fond blanc et la moquette, en parquet blanc. Potter m’a regardé en souriant et m’a dit « J’aime bien. ». Le septième jour, je n’ai pas arrêté de lui envoyer des piques pour le faire sortir de ses gonds, mais toujours pas de réaction, au contraire il me répond par des phrases en peut plus salace. Non pas qu’il ne m’en ait pas dit les autres jours de la semaine, mais ce jour-là, on a atteint un degré quasi bizarre.  
.  
(Flash-back)  
\- Bouge de là Potter ou je te mets mon pied au cul pour t’aider à bouger.  
Potter referme le frigo et se tourne vers moi tout sourire.  
\- Humm, je préférerais que tu me mettes autre chose dans le cul, si tu vois ce que je dire.  
Et me laissant perplexe quant à sa phrase, Potter retourne une fois de plus s’enfermer dans sa chambre.  
(Fin du flash-back)  
.  
Je commence sérieusement à me demander si Potter, n’aurait pas un dysfonctionnement quelque part dans son joli cerveau. Joli cerveau ? Je viens vraiment de penser ça ? Par Merlin, ce n’est pas vrai, fréquenter Potter, nuit à ma santé mentale, je deviens Poufsouffle ou quoi ?  
Je suis assis (ou plutôt affalé) sur le canapé et regarde un film sur des vampires, quand Potty daigne enfin sortir de sa chambre. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il y fait, c’est la seule pièce où je refuse d’entrer. Non pas qu’il m’y interdise l’accès, mais j’ai peur de ne pouvoir me retenir de lui sauter dessus pour le baiser sauvagement. De plus son comportement ne m’aide pas, Saint Potter trouve amusant de se balader à moitié à poil en sortant de la salle de bain et quand en plus le soir, je l’entends se donner du plaisir dans sa chambre, je me demande combien de temps je resterais maître de moi. À croire que Potter a décidé de tester si ma patiente avait des limites.  
Potter après être passé par la cuisine, revient avec un saladier rempli de fraise dans une main, car oui, en bon garde de corps, j’ai fait livrer des courses et remplit frigo et placards de quoi manger. Bon aussi parce que je ne voulais pas mourir de faim. (Non, mais vraiment, il y a une limite à ce qu’un Malfoy peut supporter et un Malfoy ne se laisse pas mourir de faim.) Et dans l’autre main, un bol de chocolat liquide. (Ça je me demande bien où il là trouver.) Potter pose ses acquisitions sur la table basse qu’il rapproche du canapé sur lequel il s’allonge et deviner où il pose sa tête, je vous le mets dans le mile, sur mes jambes. (Non, mais il se croit où le Potty ?)  
\- Potter, je suis patient, mais faut pas abuser.  
Harry (depuis quand je l’appelle Harry moi ?) se tourne vers moi et me regarde d’un air innocent.  
\- De quoi mon dragon ? me demande le sauveur d’une voix mielleuse.  
Je t’en foutrais moi des « mon dragon » tout mielleux.  
\- Potter !  
\- Humm, tu sais que tu es bandant quand tu es sérieux.  
J’écarquille les yeux. Il n’a pas vraiment dit ça, non ? Har… Potter, aller Drago, appelle le Potter si tu l’appelle Harry, (même dans ta tête) t’es foutus. Donc, POTTER, POTTER, POTTER, POTTER (si je me le répète plusieurs fois, ça va peut-être rentrer) tourne sa tête vers la télé et pioche une fraise dans le saladier, la plonge dans le chocolat et (on ne sait par quel miracle réussit à ne pas en mettre partout) porte le tout à sa bouche. Il ne la mange pas tout de suite, non, monsieur POTTER, s’amuse à la lécher dans tous les sens pour récolter le chocolat. Ne pouvant enlever mon regard de sa bouche, je suis le mouvement de sa langue aguicheuse. Merlin, ce mec est un danger pour n’importe qui (surtout pour quelqu’un comme moi qui n’a pas baisé depuis longtemps) homo ou hétéro. Je ferme les yeux, il faut que je pense à autre chose et vite, sinon Ha… (raaaaaa) POTTER, tu entends Drago, POTTER pas HARRY. POTTER ! (Mémo pour moi-même, tuer Blaise pour avoir osé me mettre garde du corps de ce type-là.) Donc, je disais, si je ne me change pas les idées (et vite fait) POTTER, va se rendre très vite compte d’un nouvel arrivant dans la pièce et très imposant qui plus est (ba quoi ? On est Malfoy ou ne l’est pas et un Malfoy est très bien pourvu.)  
\- Drago ?  
\- Humm ?  
J’ouvre les yeux pour trouver Harry au niveau de mon visage.  
\- Drago, murmure-t-il en se rapprochant de moi. J’ai envie de t’embrasser.  
Il a dit quoi là le saint sauveur ?  
\- Drago, laisse-moi t’embrasser.  
Il n’attend pas ma réponse et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne bouge pas, je ne peux pas, je suis complètement paralysé. Il se redresse et s’installe sur mes jambes. Il m’embrasse affectueusement, désespérément, ses mains glissent sous mon tee-shirt et là, c’est la douche froide. Une fois à suffit, je ne veux pas revivre ça. J’ai peur, (oui je l’avoue) je ne veux pas être abandonné une nouvelle fois. Je me lève à la hâte, faisant tomber un Potter ahurit au sol.  
\- Non, je ne te laisserais pas jouer avec moi encore une fois. Je ne peux pas Potter. Tu ne me briseras pas une seconde fois.  
Il ne répond pas trop choqué par ma réaction et je ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Je me réfugie dans la salle de bain (je sais, c’est lâche comme réaction, mais que voulez-vous ? Je préfère ça à souffrir) et me penche sur le lavabo. Les larmes coulent d’elles même, je ne peux pas les retenir et je ne le veux pas. Potter m’a blessé une fois, je ne peux pas le laisser recommencer.  
\- Drago ? Drago c’est moi Blaise, ouvre-moi.  
Blaise ? J’avais oublié que Blaise devait venir. Je ne dis rien et m’assoie par terre. J’entoure mes jambes et cale ma tête entre mes bras. Peut-on faire plus pitoyable ? (Il n’y a pas plus pitoyable que moi je pense.) Blaise déverrouille la porte qu’il referme derrière lui et entre dans la pièce. Sans un mot, mon ami me rejoint et me prend dans ses bras. Je hais Harry, je hais ce qu’il représente pour moi, je hais ce que je ressens pour lui, mais par-dessus tout, je me hais moi, pour être tombé amoureux du seul homme qui ne m’aimera jamais.

… … ...

\- Bon Harry, il faut qu’on fasse le nécessaire pour attraper celui qui t’en veux. Une idée de qui ça pourrait être.  
\- Non, aucune.  
Blaise assit au bar, discute avec Potter. Le but est simple, attiré le détraqué qui en veut à Potter. Je devrais être avec Potter, mais après la scène d’y a deux jours, je n’ai pas pu. Blaise m’a remplacé auprès de Potter et je suis rentré chez nous. Harry a bien essayé de me retenir, mais je ne l’ai pas écouté, je n’en avais pas le cœur. Je le surveille cacher derrière une potion de polynectar. Aucun des deux hommes assit au comptoir ne sais sous quelle apparence je suis entré dans ce bar. Le seul problème est que je dois prendre une dose de polynectar toutes les heures. Assit sur un tabouret, j’écoute leur conversation. Blaise a placé un sort, empêchant toute personnes extérieures à nous trois, de comprendre leur conversation. Pour des personnes extérieures, ils n’entendraient que les paroles de deux amis.  
Du coin de l’œil, je vois Blaise poser sa main sur la jambe de Potter et le caresser distraitement. Blaise se penche vers l’oreille de Potter, lui chuchote quelque chose que je n’entends pas et Potter qui rougit. Je n’y crois pas, Blaise, mon meilleur ami, mon frère de cœur, en train de draguer Potter, mon POTTER ! (C’est définitif, moi je vous le dis.) Je vais tuer Blaise Zabini. Je commande un whisky pur feu et le bois cul sec. Le liquide qui descend dans ma gorge, me brûle de l’intérieure. Un homme s’approche de moi, à l’odeur qu’il dégage, il doit être complètement soûl.  
\- Hé salut mon mignon, susurre-t-il contre mon oreille.  
Ce type me donne des sueurs froides. Je tremble de dégoût, il prend ça pour du désir et tente de m’embrasser. Je me relève d’un bond et lui envoie mon poing dans la figure. Il s’écrase sur le sol et toutes les conversations s’arrêtent. Tout le monde nous fixe (ouais, même Potter et Blaise).  
\- Ça ne va pas la tête connard, me hurle le type.  
\- Comment tu m’as appelé ?  
J’attrape le type par le col et le relève à mon niveau. Un air meurtrier dans le regard, je fixe le type droit dans les yeux.  
\- Redit le encore une fois.  
La menace n’est pas dite, mais elle est là pour qui veut l’entendre. Le type terrifié essaye de se dégager, une odeur d’urine me parvient. Je baisse les yeux et vois une trace humide sur l’entre jambe du pauvre type. Je ricane et le lâche, j’ai autre chose à faire que de m’occuper d’un con.  
\- Crétin.  
Je me retourne et pars me rasseoir à ma place. Blaise me regarde et me fait un clin d’œil (et voilà, Blaise m’a découvert). Rentrant dans mon rôle, je lui fais un grand sourire et lève mon verre pour le saluer. Blaise en fait de même et attire l’attention d’Harry sur moi. Celui-ci me salue de la tête à son tour. Je me lève et les approches.  
\- Salut, les gars, ça va ?  
\- Salut mon joli, c’est plutôt à toi qu’il faut demander ça. T’avais l’air bien remonté avec ton pote, que me sort Blaise comme ci, qu'il parlait à un parfait étranger. Je m’appelle Blaise et voici mon ami Harry.  
\- Pas mon pote. Un crétin bourré qu’a essayé de m’embrasser. Moi c’est Luc.  
\- Eh bien, on dirait que tu ne fais pas dans la dentelle Luc, lâche Harry en me souriant.  
\- Ça te dirait de te joindre à nous ? Me propose Blaise.  
Je souris à mon ami et m’assoie à côté d’Harry. On entame une discussion et j’en profite pour draguer Harry qui ne semble pas indifférent à mon charme, mais d’une certaine façon, ça fait mal, car ce n’est pas moi en face de lui (enfin sous ma fausse apparence, si, mais lui ne le sais pas) et si Potter tenait à moi, il ne se laisserait pas draguer par un inconnu (pas si inconnu que ça, mais lui ne le sais pas).  
\- Excusez-moi les gars, je reviens.  
Blaise se lève et se dirige vers un type près de l’un des murs (en voilà un qui ne finira pas la nuit tout seul.).  
\- On dirait que votre ami vous laisse tout seul.  
\- Jaloux ? Me répond Potter.  
\- Pourquoi le serais-je, je demande d’un ton que j’espère, ne pas être bougon.  
\- Ça fait trois jours que je veux te parler.  
Je me fige et hausse un sourcil. Harry ne peut pas avoir compris qui je suis. Non ? Harry ? Tien, ce n’est que maintenant que je me rends compte que je l’appelle Harry. (Oui définitivement, je suis perdu.)  
\- Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Oh pitié mon dragon, je ne suis pas idiot.  
\- Je ne suis pas ton dragon, Potter.  
\- Mais tu ne nie pas qui tu es.  
Effectivement, ce n’est qu’avec sa réflexion que je me rends compte qu’il a raison (et c’est là aussi, que je me rends compte qu’il m’a piégé.).  
\- Drago, je n’ai pas fait ça pour te faire fuir. Je… Drago, Harry pose sa main sur la mienne, m’empêchant de m’éloigner, je n’ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, depuis cette nuit-là, il y a quatre ans. J’ai agi comme un con et je m’en suis voulu. Je suis venu te voir le lendemain, mais tu étais déjà parti. J’étais effrayé de ce que nous venions de faire et je t’ai rejeté, alors que je n’avais qu’une envie te prendre dans mes bras. Dray, je t’…  
Harry c’est figé et ne dit plus rien. Tu quoi ? Mais bon sang Potter, fini ta phrase, que je lui hurle dans ma tête bien sûr, ne soyons pas fou, je ne vais pas lui dire que j’attends qu’il dise… qu’il dise quoi d’ailleurs ? Raaaaaa, j’en rage.  
\- Tien, tien, mais ne serait-ce pas ce cher Potter.  
Ô Salazar, je t’implore, retient moi de tuer le salaud qui a eu l’audace de nous interrompre (mémo à moi-même, le tuer à l’abri des regards indiscrets et cacher le corps, je ne veux pas finir à Azkaban, moi).  
\- Malfoy ?!  
Quoi ? Euh… une minute, QUOI ?! Je me retourne pour me retrouver face à… MOI ! A moins que je sois devenu schizo (c’est une option à pas négliger), je ne me rappelle pas avoir un jumeau. Malfoy (le faux, pas moi, hein, faut bien faire le différence) nous sort un sourire mauvais et nous regarde à tour de rôle Harry (humm, ouais, je suis manifestement finie) et moi.  
\- Si ce n’est pas joli, notre sauveur qui drague un homme. Tu comptes le mettre dans ton lit celui-là aussi ? Ou peut-être que tu m’attends-moi ?  
Harry et moi, nous figeons de concert. A ma connaissance (du moins de mon côté), personne à part Blaise, ne sais que j’ai couché avec Harry et Blaise ne me trahirait pas. En parlant du loup, Blaise nous fixe perplexe, il sait que le Malfoy en face de nous n’est pas moi.  
\- Tire-toi Malfoy, lâche Harry d’un ton haineux et limite effrayant (je suis bien content que ce ne sois pas moi qu’il regarde comme ça).  
\- Holà du calme chéri, ne t’énerve pas.  
D’accord, là je craque. Non, mais il se prend pour qui l’imposteur ? Oser appeler MON HARRY (oui, bon, vous n’avez rien vu), chéri. Je ne permets à personne de l’appeler comme ça (vous l’aurez bien compris, Harry m’appartient et un Malfoy ne prête pas ce qui lui appartient, encore moins quand il s’agit de mon Potter.).  
\- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu n’es pas Drago.  
Je me tourne vers saint Potter, bouche bée (bon oui d’accord, je ne suis pas la bouche grande ouverte non plus, un peu de tenue je suis un Malfoy) Harry vient de m’appeler Drago en public, ce qui est (complètement, totalement, absolument, indubitablement, incontestablement, irrévocablement, inéluctablement) surréaliste. Non, mais franchement, on est censés se détester et s’appeler par nos noms et non pas par nos prénoms. A la remarque d’Harry, le faux Malfoy (et disons-le clairement, même en moi, il n’est pas aussi beau que moi) éclate de rire. Je jubile (intérieurement bien sûr) on n’a peut-être trouvé notre maniaque.  
Excédé, je me lève, attrape le faux moi et lui assène (pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je vais devoir prendre une sacrée potion antidouleur) un bon poing (Malfoy tu devient violent) dans son moche – beau visage. Le type a perdu contenance et se tient la mâchoire. J’attrape Potter qui s’est levé, le plaque contre moi et l’embrasse furieusement.  
\- Pas touche, Potter est à moi, je crache.  
Blaise arrive juste derrière le type et m’offre un sourire typiquement Serpentard. Il se penche et aide l’usurpateur à se relever. Le tenant bien par le bras pour qu’il ne s’échappe pas.  
\- Hé Drago mon pote, ça va ? Ça fait une semaine qu’on ne s’est pas vu, tu es parti si vite la dernière fois, que je me suis demandé si je ne t’avais pas fait trop mal, mais bon tu me connais hein ?  
\- Heu… ouais, non ça va, tu ne m’as pas fait mal t’inquiète.  
Blaise éclate de rire et je me retiens difficilement d’en faire de même. Mon cher Blaisounet chéri (non, vraiment j’adore ce mec) vient d’insinuer qu’il m’avait, (euh… comment dire fourré ???) et l’autre n’a rien comprit (y a pas à dire, de mon point de vue, c’est hilarant).  
\- Ça t’a plus alors ? demande Blaise avec le regard d’un enfant impatient.  
\- Euh… ouais, beaucoup.  
Plus crétin tu meurs (vas-y mon gars enfonce toi encore, moi je m’éclate).  
\- Aller vient.  
Blaise attrape l’autre gars et essaye de l’emmener vers la sortie.  
\- Attend, je dois parler à Potter.  
\- T’inquiète pas, mon gars, on va parler.  
Le faux blond se raidit. Mon meilleur ami vient de planter sa baguette sur l’autre type, la menace est claire (tu bouges ou tu crève). Le type ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et suit bien gentiment Blaise dont le regard et devenue aussi dure que le mien. J’attrape la main d’Harry et le force à nous suivre. Dehors, nous marchons quelques minutes afin de nous mettre à l’abri des regards indiscrets. Arrivé dans une ruelle, Blaise plaque le type (violemment ça va sans dire) contre le mur et commence son interrogatoire. Il lui demande son identité, mais l’autre ne répond pas, alors mon ami le menace de sa baguette posée sur sa gorge. L’effet est immédiat, il nous lâche son nom et prénom. Mathias Zolien. A cette info, je sens Harry frémir derrière moi.  
\- Je… je le connais. Il était là chaque fois que j’allais au cimetière. Il m’a demandé de sortir avec moi et j’ai refusé.  
Mon sang ne fait qu’un tour. Un Malfoy est possessif. Un Drago l’est à l’extrême. Et comme je l’ai dit, POTTER est à MOI (je vais tuer ce faux blond, pour me faire réaliser que je suis plus que foutu). Dans la pénombre de la ruelle, je sens la potion ne plus faire effet et serre les dents contre la douleur qu’engendre la transformation.  
\- Pourquoi avoir pris l’apparence de Malfoy ? demande Harry en s’approchant.  
Un pas, deux pas, j’empêche Harry d’aller plus loin.  
\- Répond, dit Blaise en enfonçant encore plus sa baguette dans sa gorge.  
\- Puisque je ne pouvais pas avoir Potter, personne ne l’aurait. Je savais que Potter fantasmait sur Malfoy, alors j’ai voulu me débarrasser de lui aussi. Comme ça, Potter mort, Malfoy irait à Azkaban où est sa place. Je fais d’une pierre deux coup.  
Je sors de l’ombre, le visage fermé et une envie de meurtre qui menace d’exploser. Zolien blêmit (il est encore plus blanc que le blanc de mes yeux) et se mets à trembler. Blaise rigole, il sort une petite boite noire (un magnéto-machin-chose, je n’ai jamais rien compris au machine moldue) de sa poche et la passe devant Zolien.  
\- Azkaban mon gars, c’est toi qui va y aller.  
Blaise range sa petite boite et attrape le gars pour transplaner avec. Je continu de fixer l’endroit où était Zolien et de rage envoi mon poing dans le mur (aie, ça fait mal).  
\- Drago ! S’exclame Harry horrifié.  
Il s’avance et enlève mon poing ensanglanté du mur.  
\- Viens, allons chez moi. Je vais te soigner.  
Chez lui (pas bon le plan), si je vais chez lui, je ne voudrais plus en repartir. J’ai peur, je ne veux pas souffrir encore une fois.  
\- Non, ce simple mot n’est plus qu’un murmure entre mes lèvres.  
Harry pose sa main sur ma joue, ce geste me fait frissonner.  
\- Drago, mon amour, je te l’ai dit, je n’arrête pas de penser à toi. Je ne t’ai pas retenu la première fois, mais cette fois, je ne compte pas te laisser fuir. Harry pose sa main dans mon dos et me colle à son torse. Je t’aime Drago.  
Cette déclaration je l’ai attendue, cette déclaration je l’ai rêvé pendant quatre ans. Mes yeux deviennent humides, mais je retiens les larmes de couler. Harry a dit qu’il m’aimait (ouiiiiiiiiiiii enfin, hurle la petite voix dans ma tête). Je ne me retiens plus, je l’embrasse. Je sens son sourire contre mes lèvres et je nous fais transplaner jusqu’à chez lui. Il s’écarte et me sourit.  
\- Ne bouge pas, je reviens.  
Harry disparaît dans sa chambre (j’en profite pour essayer mes larmes, non mais, un Malfoy ne pleure pas et si vous dites le contraire, je nierais) et en ressort avec une petite boite rouge. Je m’installe dans le fauteuil et Harry sur la table basse face à moi. En silence, Harry soigne ma main et me donne une potion antidouleur, puis range la boite où il l’a trouvé. Il revient et se place entre mes jambes. Agenouillé sur le sol, il enroule ses bras autours de ma taille et pose sa tête sur mes cuisses. Je n’ose pas bouger, ni parler, je ne sais pas quoi faire si ce n’est observer l’homme que j’aime (oui, enfin je l’avoue) contre moi. Je glisse ma main intacte dans sa tignasse brune et lui ouvre mon cœur pour la première fois.  
\- Je te hais.  
Je peux sentir Harry se raidir contre moi. Je le hais (mais pourquoi j’ai dit ça moi ?), je veux qu’il comprenne à quel point il m’a fait mal et jusqu’à quel point j’étais prêts à aller pour lui.  
\- Drago…  
Harry a relevé la tête et me fixe, une tristesse énorme dans ses yeux (JE NE VEUX PAS LE VOIR TRISTE).  
\- Tais-toi, claque ma voix dans l’appartement. Je te hais Potter. Je te hais pour t’être servit de moi. Je te hais pour ce que tu me fais ressentir. Je te hais pour m’avoir donné l’idée de mettre un terme à ma vie…  
\- QUOI ?  
J’attrape Harry par le menton et d’un regard noir, lui fait comprendre de se taire.  
\- Je te hais d’être revenue dans ma vie, mais par-dessus tout, je me hais de t’aimer autant Potter. Parce que oui, je t’aime. Je t’aime toi et ton sale caractère. J’aime ta façon de me séduire, de m’aimer, j’aime tout de toi. Je t’aime.  
Harry se lève et s’installe sur mes genoux en m’embrassant. Ses bras autours de mon cou, les miens autours de sa taille, le baiser se prolonge, s’intensifie, je ne veux plus le lâcher (ouiiiiiiiiiiii). Je remonte mes mains et le débarrasse de son tee-shirt, bien vite rejoint par le mien. Mes mains descendent sur son torse dont je dessine chaque muscle. Ma bouche descend le long de sa mâchoire, son cou, son torse. Je lèche, suce et mord ses tétons, prenant soin de répartir mon attention sur chacun des deux petits boutons rose. Harry gémit sous mes caresses et se tortilles dans mes bras, son érection frottant contre la mienne plus que douloureuse. Tout en continuant de le taquiner, j’ouvre son pantalon et passe ma main dans son caleçon. Je le caresse et entame un lent, très lent (ba oui, je ne me refais pas, serpentard un jour, serpentard toujours) va et vient sur sa queue. De l’autre main, je caresse son petit trou sans jamais le pénétrer, même si lui le veut et je le sais, au mouvement de recul qu’il fait pour que mes doigts le pénètrent.  
J’aime le taquiner et plus encore quand je sais qu’il me désire. Mon mouvement sur sa queue se fait plus rapide, mais pas assez à son goût, car avant même de m’en rendre compte, je suis déjà nu et mon petit Potty aussi. Je me stoppe dans mes gestes et fronce les sourcils ne comprenant pas comment (ou ne cherchant pas à comprendre). Je regarde Harry qui me sourit, il dit quelque chose que je ne comprends pas (ou que là encore, je ne cherche pas à comprendre) et d’un mouvement, vient s’empaler sur deux de mes doigts préalablement lubrifiés par son sort. J’écarquille les yeux de surprise et étire mes lèvres malicieusement (pour ne pas changer).  
Mon petit survivant a apparemment trouver plus rapide de se servir lui-même. Je l’embrasse avidement et commence à bouger mes doigts. Harry quant à lui a décidé de s’occuper de ma queue. Nous gémissons ensemble des attentions mutuelles que nous nous portons.  
\- Drago… main… maintenant, gémit mon ange brun.  
J’enlève mes doigts et Harry s’empale de lui-même sur ma queue dans un cri de plaisir. Harry se penche et nos langues se mélange. Il remue, monte et descend sur ma queue. Il est beau couvert de sueur et tremblant de plaisir, s’activant de plus en plus vite sur moi. Je sens le plaisir monter, le point de non-retour arriver.  
\- Harry… je… vais…  
\- Humm… moi… aussi…  
Plus vite, plus fort, je m’abandonne à la sensation que me procure chaque va et vient de Potter. J’explose en criant le nom d’Harry, qui lui, hurle un je t’aime. A bout de souffle Harry s’effondre sur moi. Je souris, attrape ma baguette tombée sur le sol et nous fait transplaner directement sur le lit d’Harry. Mon amant se lève et utilise un sort de nettoyage. Il m’embrasse et je réponds à son baiser.  
\- Reste toujours avec moi Drago. Viens vivre avec moi.  
\- Potter ?!  
Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il m’embrasse doucement, tendrement. Je ne réagis pas, je ne comprends pas ce qui lui prend (enfin si, mais je n’ose y penser). Harry, me demande (à sa manière il faut dire) de rester avec lui ? Il veut que nous vivions ensemble ? Je ne sais pas si …, non, en fait, j’en ai envie, j’en ai besoin et j’ai aussi besoin de ses lèvres contre les miennes, alors je l’embrasse. Il me plaque contre le matelas et se colle contre moi. Je réponds à son baiser et il murmure contre ma bouche.  
\- Reste avec moi mon amour.  
Il peut m’entendre gémir et haleter sous lui et il aime ça. Soudain, le baiser à un goût salé. Il relève la tête et moi, je pleure. Deux sillons humides s’échappent de mes yeux fermés. J’ouvre les yeux et je réalise qu’Harry à le regard triste. Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine. Je ne veux pas le voir ainsi.  
\- Pardon. Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Pardon bébé. Repose-toi, je… je suis désolé.  
Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et s’écarte de moi. Il s’apprête à se lever, mais je l’en empêche.  
\- Non. Non. S’il-te-plaît reste. Ne m’abandonne pas, je pleure. Je ne veux pas que tu partes.  
Il se rallonge sur le lit à côté de moi et caresse ma joue.  
\- Alors pourquoi ses larmes chaton ?  
J’ouvre les yeux et le regarde.  
\- Parce que je suis heureux.  
Je comble de moi-même la distance et l’embrasse. Il y a une vérité qui me frappe, je ne veux plus jamais être séparé d’Harry. J’ai peur qu’il ne m’abandonne une fois encore, mais je l’aime énormément. Et c’est en l’embrassant et le serrant contre moi que nous nous endormons.

… … ...

Au matin, je me réveil seul dans le lit. La place d’Harry est froide. Je me lève et part à sa recherche.  
\- Harry ! Je l’appelle une fois arriver au salon.  
Harry est là, dans la cuisine. Je m’approche et me colle contre son dos, mes bras autours de sa taille. J’embrasse son cou et respire son odeur. Harry se retourne, me prend dans ses bras à son tour et m’embrasse passionnément.  
\- Hé ! bonjour, toi. J’ai préparé le petit déjeuner, tu as faim ?  
Il se replace face à la cuisinière et l’éteint.  
\- J’ai faim, oui, mais de toi…  
Il rigole dans mes bras.  
\- Je vois ça, mais il te faudra attendre, Blaise veut nous voir.  
L’image de la main de Blaise sur la jambe d’Harry me revient en mémoire  
\- Trop dangereux, je murmure contre la peau de son cou, il voudra te prendre à moi.  
\- Mais non… humm… Drago…, et puis… humm… j’ai le meilleur des gardes du corps, non ?  
\- Le meilleurs des meilleurs. Dans tous les domaines.  
\- Pas trop égocentrique mon dragon hein ?  
\- Humm.  
Harry se retourne et me serre contre lui, une main dans mon dos et l’autre sur ma nuque.  
\- Drago, je t’aime.  
\- Je t’aime aussi. Harry ?  
\- Oui, mon amour.  
\- Épouse moi.  
Harry me dévisage, puis un magnifique sourire viens se dessiner sur ses lèvres.  
\- Oui, murmure-t-il avant de m’embrasser et de me laisser le prendre une fois de plus.  
A cet instant, je ne sais pas ce que l’avenir nous réserve, mais désormais, je ne laisserais plus jamais cet homme m’échapper. Foi de Drago Malfoy, Harry Potter tu m’appartiens.


End file.
